Aniversario
by Leiram
Summary: Maka piensa que tipo de relación tiene con Soul. Soul/Maka. Para Wileret.


**Disclaimer:** FMA no es mío.

* * *

**Aniversario**

Maka suspiró y volvió a mirar otra vidriera. Ya habían recorrido como veinte tiendas y aún no encontraba el regalo perfecto para Soul. Todo había comenzado el otro día con un comentario inocente de Black Star y Tsubaki, con él diciendo que no podía esperar al día de mañana para recibir su regalo. Aquello despertó la curiosidad de Maka y Soul, preguntándoles a ambos que se refería Black Star. De esa forma se enteraron que los dos suelen festejar su _aniversario_ de técnico y arma intercambiando regalos. Su sorpresa se incrementó al saber que había sido Black Star el de la idea. El cómo Black Star, entre todas las personas del mundo, podía habérsele ocurrido algo así era uno de los más grandes misterios que Maka se había encontrado. Y así era como es que había terminado en el centro de Death City ya que, sin saber cómo, ella y Soul habían decidido hacer lo mismo. Aún no recordaba como es que los dos habían llegado a esa decisión, ¿habría sido un comentario de Black Star? ¿O tal vez había sido ella quien lo propuso? Ya no lo recordaba. Lo único que sabía era que ella y Soul se habían conocido el mismo día que lo hicieron Black Star y Tsubaki. Por suerte Tsubaki se ofreció a acompañarla para ayudarla a buscar un regalo. Irónicamente Black Star parecía estar haciéndole de compinche a Soul en lo mismo.

-Tranquila, Maka. Estoy segura que pronto le encontrarás algo a Soul –dijo Tsubaki notando el dilema de su amiga. Maka dejó de mirar la vidriera y se giró para verla.

-Gracias Tsubaki –agradeció Maka-. Es sólo que no se me ocurre que podría regalarle.

-No tiene que ser algo muy grande o caro. Fíjate en los detalles o algo así. –Al ver que la técnica aún no entendía a lo que se refería, el arma agregó-, ¿No le faltará algo a Soul? Tal vez él mencionó hace unos días que quería una cosa. –Maka cerró los ojos y trató de recordar si Soul había dicho algo así, pero no se le venía nada a la mente. Suspiró con pesadez.

-Nada. Soy un desastre de técnico –lamentó Maka. En algún rincón de su mente no pudo evitar echarle la culpa a Black Star. Si él no hubiese abierto su bocaza, entonces ella ahora no tendría que estar pasando por esta situación.

-Tranquila, estoy segura que pronto le encontrarás algo. Después de todo, tú eres la persona que más entiende y comprende a Soul, ¿no? –dijo Tsubaki reconfortándola. Maka sonrió, con el ánimo levantado.

-Gracias Tsubaki –agradeció por segunda vez la técnica.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos por allá? –sugirió el arma señalando un complejo de tiendas. Maka asintió y las dos caminaron hacia la dirección sugerida.

Mientras miraba más vidrieras, Maka se volvió a preguntar el por qué estaba haciendo aquello. Era cierto que los años anteriores, cuando llegaba el día de su "aniversario", los dos hablaban un poco del tema y se ponían a recordar cosas. Era cierto también que aquel día ella solía preparar una comida especial para la ocasión, pero su "festejo" no pasaba nada más de ahí. Ahora, comprando regalos lo hacía diferente para ella como si… _"como si fuéramos una pareja"_ pensó. Sus mejillas se ruborizaron un poco ante el pensamiento. Sabía que su relación con Soul era algo especial. No cabía duda que lo suyo iba a más que una simple amistad o una relación de compañerismo entre técnico y arma, pero a la vez, pensaba mientras se repetía lo siguiente con más fuerza en su mente, tampoco llegaba al extremo de ser romántica. Entonces, ¿cuál era su relación con Soul? No eran amigos, pero tampoco eran amantes. Definitivamente no tenían una relación platónica de "hermanos", aquello era imposible. La mente de Maka era un revoltijo, ¿por qué se tuvo que poner a pensar en esas cosas? Si antes no podía encontrar un regalo, entonces ahora no podría hacerlo ya que no podía pensar más claramente. Lo suyo sí que era un aso perdido, ¿qué diría Soul si la viera así? … Dándose cuenta de lo que pensó, la técnica puso sus manos en su cabeza y comenzó a moverla. ¿Por qué pensó en eso?

-¿M… Maka? ¿Estás bien? –La voz de Tsubaki, para su fortuna, la sacó de sus pensamientos. Abriendo los ojos se encontró con una mirada preocupada de su amiga. Alrededor de ellas dos, la gente que pasaba la miraban con cara de loca. Maka se puso una mano detrás de su cabeza y comenzó a reír nerviosamente.

-No te preocupes, no es nada. Sigamos con la compra, ¿si? –Nuevamente volvió a reír con nerviosismo. Su amiga sólo asintió y se dispuso a seguir con su camino. Dios unos pasas, pero al ver que la técnica no la seguía, se detuvo.

-¿Maka? –preguntó una vez Tsubaki. Iba a preguntarle que le había pasado ahora, pero al ver como su amiga se dirigía, de manera casi automática diría ella, a una tienda de música que se encontraba en frente del complejo de tiendas en que estaban, hizo que se diera cuenta de lo que había pasado. Apurando su paso, la joven arma la alcanzó.

-¡Tsubaki! ¡Creo que ya encontré el regalo! –exclamó con tono de alegría Maka. Tsubaki sonrió.

-¿Ves? Sabía que lo encontrarías.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Era ya de noche cuando Maka llegó a su apartamento. Después de haberle comprado el regalo de Soul, las dos decidieron pasar el resto de la tarde mirando tiendas de ropa y tomando un helado.

-¡Ya llegué! –avisó Maka. En la entrada pudo ver que las zapatillas de Soul.

-Ya era hora que llegaras, me estaba muriendo de hambre –dijo Soul mientras salía de la cocina con un paquete de galletas.

-¡Soul! –exclamó ofendida la técnica mientras sacaba un libro para hacerle un "Maka chop".

-Era broma, no te enojes –se disculpó el arma mientras extendía el paquete de galletas-. ¿Quieres? –Maka lo pensó por un momento. Al final aceptó y tomó una.

-¿Y qué me compraste? –preguntó Soul, revelando la curiosidad que lo estaba matando. Maka rió para sus adentros, su compañero en aquellos momentos parecía un niño.

-Se supone que mañana debemos intercambiar los regalos, no hoy –regañó la técnica-. Además no tendría sentido que te dijera que te compré, se perdería la sorpresa.

-¡Que importa! Dentro de unas horas serán las 12 y estaremos en mañana igual –trató de excusarse Soul. A continuación fue al sofá y tomó una bolsa-. Ten, este es tu regalo.

Maka lo miró por unos momentos, meditando que debía hacer. Lo normal sería que al día siguiente se entregasen los regalos, pero ¡diablos! ¿A quién engañaba? Ella también se moría de curiosidad por su regalo. Con mirada decidida, sacó el pequeño paquete de su bolsillo y se entregó a Soul.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Aquí está tu regalo! –exclamó ella. Soul sonrió.

-Esa es la Maka que me gusta. –Ambos agarraron sus paquetes y, antes de abrirlos, los dos lo chocaron como si fueran copas.

-¡Feliz aniversario!

Con rapidez los dos le sacaron el papel envoltorio a sus regalos. Para la sorpresa de Maka, su regalo resultó siendo un libro, pero no era un libro cualquiera, no. Desde hacía meses que trataba de conseguirlo, visitando todas las librerías de Death City, pero sin éxito alguno ya que, el libro, era una edición limitada.

-¡Gracias, Soul! –agradeció Maka con una exclamación.

-De nada –contestó él y miró su presente-. Nunca creí que recordarías que quería comprar el último CD de los _"Teenage Wolfs"_. Gracias Maka. –Ella rió un poco.

-Imposible olvidarlo, siempre lo estás diciendo.

El resto de la noche lo pasaron en el sofá viendo una película y terminando de comerse el paquete de galletas. "Más que amigos, menos que amantes", se le volvió a meter en la cabeza a Maka mientras recordaba lo que había pensado aquella tarde. Quizás nunca sabría con exactitud que tipo de relación tenía con Soul, pero de una cosa estaba segura: siempre pasaría el resto de su vida con él.

* * *

Fic dedicado a _**Wileret**_ que me lo había pedido para navidad. Sé que es un poco temprano, pero bueno XD.

"Más que amigos, menos que amantes" es tal y como yo visualizo la relación que tienen Soul y Maka, y Black Star y Tsubaki actualmente en el canon. Creo que no cabe duda de que al final de todo, su relación llegará a la de ser amantes.

La idea del fic se me ocurrió cuando recordé una de las famosas entrevistas de Tite Kubo (el manga-ka de Bleach), en la que le preguntaban qué tipo de relación tenían Ichigo y Rukia. Él les contestó diciendo que ellos eran más que amigos, menos que amantes.

Comentarios, críticas... todo será bien recibido :)


End file.
